


5 Daddy!kink Drabbles

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969





	5 Daddy!kink Drabbles

**One**

“Oh for the love of-!” Han all but shouts, stopping himself short and lowering his tone, “Stop whining. Got it?” **  
**

Luke crosses his arms over his chest and sighs melodramatically.

Han rolls his eyes- though whether it’s at Luke or himself- he isn’t sure.

“You’re such a child!” Han sneers, then, “Knock it off or I’ll spank you.”

Luke’s breath hitches in his throat and he feels his pants tighten at the sound of those words. He knows this game and so does Han.

The Jedi bites his lip, deciding right then and there to escalate the situation. “When are you going to be done?” He asks sweetly.

Han huffs out a quick “I don’t know, Luke!”

Luke groans, kicking his legs out in front of him and keeping them there.

“Well…what are you doing?” Comes the next childlike question.

“That’s it!” Han drops some piece of something and it falls to the ground with a metallic clank.

Taking a few large, angry strides, he then sits next to Luke, inches from his face and hands waving emphatically, “I am trying to do something and you are doing everything in your power to make sure that doesn’t happen!”

Luke smirks, this was the best part.

“So spank me.” Luke shrugs, staring into Han’s eyes.

Han stutters momentarily before Luke interrupts him again.

“Spank me, Han.” Comes the response.

Han swallows and doesn’t move a muscle until Luke speaks one final time: “Spank. Me.”

Nodding, Han lifts his hands slowly so they’re hanging mid-air by his head, giving Luke room to bend over and situate himself in Han’s lap.

A surprised moan escapes Luke’s lips the first time he feels Han’s hand against his ass, and he begs “Harder.”

Han complies, his hand making contact again, but much harder this time. He feels all of the blood rushing from his head to migrate lower, dizziness clouding his brain.

He spanks the younger man one last time and and an almost growl-like sound escapes his throat while Luke moans again.

Han let’s his now inactive hand rest on Luke’s back, the only sound to be heard is their heavy breathing.

For a few moments that feel like hours, neither of them move. The energy around them dissipates, and Luke moves, sinking down so that he’s on his knees before the older man and looking up at him, eyes a little red and puffy.

“C’mere, kid…” Han breaks the silence and pats the bench next to him.

Luke complies, crawling up and into the captain’s arms, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he feels Han’s arms wrap around his frame. On second thought, this was the best part.

Han laughs softly, “Why do you only insist on riling me up like this when I’m doing something important?”

Luke laughs in response as he stands up and brushes himself off, turning on his heel. He bounds down the corridor, tossing a quip over his shoulder as an afterthought:

“You love it.”

* * *

**Two**

“Want you. Now.” Han stands up, ready to take Luke to his bunk and have his way with him.

“Or…” Luke smirks, a glint in his blue eyes, “You could stay right here…”

Han sighs heavily, his body relaxing as he eases back into the captain’s chair and Luke sinks to his knees before him, his hands moving to work on Han’s belt.

“Luke…Baby…” Han sighs, covering his face with his hands.

“Quiet.” Luke hushes him, tugging his pants down his thighs and running his hands back up and over the now exposed skin there.

Han’s head falls back against the chair as Luke’s mouth engulfs him in wet heat, letting out a guttural sob.

The Jedi swirls his tongue around Han’s cock, looking up and making eye contact with him the whole time and smiling inwardly when another moan falls from the older man’s lips.

Luke pulls back and sits on his feet, his swollen lips glistening with saliva. Han thinks he might die at the sight.

“Why did you stop?” Han whimpers, eyes still shut tightly.

“I’m in control right now.” Luke stares at him, breathing heavily. He isn’t sure if he’s saying it to Han or to himself.

“You- what?” Han is dizzy with arousal and not sure where the kid’s going with this.

“I want you to call me daddy, Han.” He states matter-of-factly, and Han is alarmed at how compelled he feels to do this.

“Tell me you want daddy to suck your cock, Han.” Luke says again, more sternly this time, and Han thinks he may come right then and there just hearing him talk like that.

Han hears the pleading words before he thinks them: “Suck my cock, daddy. Please.”

Luke takes in the Corellian’s entire length again, all reddened lips and hollowing cheeks as Han continues fucking his mouth.

Moaning around Han’s cock, Luke brings his hands to grip the taller man’s hips, holding him in place and stopping his movements as he takes Han deeper, further into his throat.

“Kid-” Han stops himself, “Daddy. Daddy I’m gonna-” he tries to warn, shoving his fist in his mouth and biting back a yell as he empties himself into the smaller man’s perfect mouth.

Luke swallows, sitting back on his legs and staring up at Han, eyes wide and glistening.

“That was…” Han starts.

“Yeah…” Luke finishes. Standing up and brushing himself off, reaching a hand out to the other man.

Han takes it, standing up and fixing his pants. He looks at Luke for a long second; probably trying to gauge whether or not the dynamic of their relationship had changed.

But the way Luke looked up at him and waited for him to lead him out of the cockpit reassured him that it hadn’t.

* * *

**Three**

“God, yes, Han. Harder.” The Jedi begs. Han complies willingly, leaning over the boy on all fours in front of him to place a sloppy kiss on his back.

“You like that, kid?” Han teases, grabbing onto Luke’s hips and slamming into him.

“Yes, daddy…” The word falls from his lips effortlessly, without thought, and he feels Han’s thrusting slow before breathlessly asking “What did you say, kid?”

“I- I’m sorry- I didn’t-” Luke whimpers, worrying his lip between his teeth, waiting for Han’s reaction.

Han pulls out of the younger man, causing an audible gasp from Luke. 

“Come here.” He growls, flipping the younger man over and entering him again, looking into his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “Say it again. Luke. Please.”

“You’re my daddy. Love you so much…” Luke sobs, hooking a leg around Han, forcing him closer still.

“That’s right, Luke, I’m your daddy and you’re mine.” Han loses it now, everything in his vision fading to black as his orgasm sends shockwaves through his entire body. Luke lets a string of curse words fall from his plush lips as he follows suit, his head falling back against the bed.

“Love you, kid.” Han lazily speaks against the exposed skin of Luke’s chest, where his head lay.

“You too. _Daddy_.” 

* * *

**Four**

Han, who was nursing his fifth or seventh drink of the evening, stared straight ahead of himself across the bar, where his blue-eyed friend was being chatted up by an older man for the last 20 minutes.

Silently seething, he slams the glass on the bar and stood up, shoving past several people and other beings on his way to the young Jedi.

“Luke, I need to speak to you.” Han’s eyes flicker momentarily to the good looking man next to them, “Privately.”

Luke purses his lips in silent apology to the man and allows himself to be dragged away by his black sleeve to an empty corridor just outside the main room of the bar.

“Yes, Han?” Luke is controlled, calm.

“Just who is that guy?” Han would have cringed at the unintentional raising of his own voice if he weren’t so distracted.

“I don’t know, Han.” Luke laughs softly, “I only just met him. He’s nice.”

“Oh he’s nice is he?!” Han is now only inches from his face. “I’m sure he’s plenty nice!” The pilot’s arms are now folded across his chest. Any minute now, Luke thinks, he’s going to start tapping his foot.

“Han. Why are you so upset?” Luke asks, voice even. Damn his Jedi training.

“Why am I so- I’m upset because-” Han sputters, his brain running only on jealousy at this point. He finally gathers enough brain power to complete a sentence, “You can’t just talk to random men, _kid_.” he spits the word.

Luke’s eyes narrow as his indignance threatens to rear its ugly head. He feels himself losing control over his emotions.

“Stop calling me that!” his voice a few steps higher now.

“Why? That’s what you are! You’re a kid who doesn’t know any better!” Han shouts back.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, _daddy_.” Luke throws back, “I won’t do it again.” Luke’s attempt at an insult falls short as something in the energy between them shifts. It’s heavy now.

“That’s right.” Han is the controlled one now, “Daddy is the only one who gets to make you blush like that.”

Luke swallows back a moan he didn’t know was forming at the sound of Han’s words. He doesn’t say anything, just stares up at the taller man.

“You are mine.” Han’s hands are at Luke’s hips now, holding him there possessively, his left hand inching just a bit higher until he’s thumbing the waist of Luke’s tight black pants.

Luke’s eyes flutter shut and Han’s hand dips beneath the waistband of his pants and around to his behind, gripping him and pulling their hips together, both of them relishing in the contact.

“Say it, kid.” Han demands, tone even.

Luke just moans in response.

“I said say it.” Han demands again.

“ _Daddy_.”

* * *

**Five**

“Kid. Off.” Han laughs as he attempts to knock the smaller boy off his lap, but to no avail. Luke just situates himself so that one leg is dangling lazily between both of the scruffy pilot’s, throwing an arm around the back of his neck.

Han bites back a moan, unsuccessfully, as Luke unintentionally rubs against a particularly sensitive spot. Luke, who’s had one too many, takes note of the response this elicits. He does it again, this time intentionally.

Han quickly brings his hands to Luke’s hips in a half-hearted attempt to still his movements. It registers with Han that this is all taking place inches from Leia and the rest of their friends, and he wonders if they see it; if they know. They don’t. Luke knows they don’t. And now Han knows they don’t.

Smiling a predatory smile to himself at the realization that nobody is paying them any attention, he leans in close to the young Jedi’s ear.

“What are you doing kid? Hm? Do you think this is a game? You think I’ll just let you get away with that?” he purrs in a voice so low Luke can barely hear him.

Luke whines and presses back against the older man, his breath catching in his throat when Han’s grip on his hips gets tighter and pushes him against the growing hardness beneath him.

Han’s left hand moves from its position on Luke’s hip to his thigh, and higher, higher.

They continue this game for a while longer before Luke sees Leia walking across the room towards them. “Han.” Han doesn’t stop, he sees her, too. “Han!”

“If you want daddy to stop touching you, ask him to stop touching you.” Han growls into the younger man’s ear.

Luke, dizzy from the drinking and the arousal alike, stutters out a pained “What?” before Han speaks again.

“I didn’t hear you, kid.” 

“Daddy, please stop touching me.” Luke says sweetly, breathlessly. And with that, Han’s hand retreats from his lap, the other that was once gripping his hip, falls to his side.

Leia meets her brother and friend with an eye roll, “I’m going to bed.” And then, “Watch him, tonight, will you, Han? He looks a little ill.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
